


All the way

by pineapple_tea



Series: Illusion [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Cute puppies, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_tea/pseuds/pineapple_tea
Summary: After they fall in love, Liam and Harry have rather a lot of sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic this goes with is also posted on the lyric wheel [tumblr](http://1dlyricwheel.tumblr.com/)

“Liaaam.” Harry’s sprawled out on the couch, one leg hooked over the back of the couch, skirt tangled up around her thighs. 

 

Liam sighs, looking up from her laptop to fix Harry with an unimpressed look. Harry just grins, and Liam knows it’s because it just comes out looking fond. 

 

“What,” says Liam, lifting her hair back over her shoulders as she watches Harry fiddle with the cushion under her head. 

 

“Come lick me out,” Harry pouts. “Come sit on my face.”

 

Liam sighs. “I’ve got work to do, Haz.”

 

“Come _fingerb_ _ang_ me,” Harry says, spreading her legs further, splaying out on the couch like an obnoxious starfish. She’s not even trying to be sexy and it makes Liam want to snog the breath out of her. 

 

“I’ve got to go to class in a minute,” insists Liam. “I’m sorry, I would if I could.”

 

“If you really loved me,” Harry says mutinously, “you would come and have your way with me.”

 

Liam shuts her laptop, and shuffles on her bum over to where Harry’s foot dangles off the couch. She presses a kiss to the curve of her ankle, another on the little bone there. She drags more kisses up Harry’s bare shin, shuffling forward a little more to drop one on her knee. She glances up and Harry is watching her with a sweet little smile, those heart-stopping dimples the softest imprint in her cheeks. 

 

“You always have such stubbly legs,” says Liam, kissing just above Harry’s knee. She rests her cheek there to look up at Harry’s affronted expression.

 

“Excuse me, Liam. I can’t help if my hair grows back quickly. It’s hair. That’s what it does.” Harry shifts her leg further onto the couch, so Liam can’t rest her head on it anymore. “Stop being so rude.” 

 

Liam laughs, reaching out to catch Harry’s leg and bringing it back, covering her knee with kisses in apology. “I’m sorry,” she says, “it’s very nice.” She drags her lips over Harrys skin. “It’s like that scrub you always use on your lips. Tastes like sweets.”

 

“Are you saying,” says Harry, “that my leg hair is an exfoliant.”

 

“Maybe,” says Liam. 

 

“You’re so weird,” says Harry. She looks delighted. “Come up here, come kiss me.”

 

Liam huffs a laugh, kneeling up and then climbing onto Harry’s lap. Harry tangles her fingers in Liam’s hair, guides her down to fit their lips together. 

 

Harry hums against Liam’s mouth. “You’re right,” she says, “very soft.”

 

“Yeah?” says Liam. Her smile feels silly on her face.

 

“Wait,” says Harry. She smells gorgeous, something sweet and a bit spicy. “I can’t just tell yet, actually. You’ll have to kiss me some more.”

 

Liam does as she’s told, sucking Harry’s bottom lip into her mouth. Harry curls Liam’s hair back behind her ear, and then tilts her head up to kiss Liam deeper, tongue slides over hers, and Liam feels warm all over. She’s never met anyone she loves kissing more than Harry.

 

They kiss for a few minutes more, but eventually, she has to put a stop to it. “I really have to go to class,” says Liam, pulling away just far enough to speak. Harry kisses her again, drawing Liam back down against her. “Harry,” says Liam between lovely presses of their mouths. “Harry.”

 

Harry sighs, loosing her hold on Liam. Liam resist the urge to cuddle back against her chest, even as she sits up. “I’m sorry,” Liam says sincerely. Harry is so warm underneath her. “I’ll be back by four.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me on my day off,” groans Harry, but she gathers up Liam’s hands and kisses across her knuckles. “I love you,” she says. Her lashes fan over her cheeks, and Liam thinks of the shocking cold of the streets outside, and wants nothing more but to stay here with Harry. 

 

“Love you,” says Liam. She squeezes Harry’s hands, and then climbs off her, scooping up her laptop as she goes. She pauses when she walks around the back of the couch, leaning over it to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead, mumbling “can I borrow your blue scarf?” against her skin.

 

“Yeah,” says Harry. “Alright.”

 

“It won’t be long,” says Liam, “we can shag when I get back.”

 

Harry perks up. “Alright,” she says, “hurry back. But don’t forget to learn, too. I don’t want you to have to drop out just to shag me all day.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” says Liam dutifully, as she winds Harry’s scarf around her neck, and pulls on her gloves. “Bye, babe.”

 

Harry’s hand waves at her over the back of the couch. “Bye.”

 

Out on the landing, she’s lonely, and she almost thinks about just turning around and going back inside their cosy flat while she’s waiting for the lift. It arrives before she can make a proper decision. She hesitates, thinking of Harry, all spread out on the couch, begging for her. “Chirst,” says Liam, and then steps through the open lift doors. 

 

 

*

 

 

Harry texts her various emojis during class, most often three or four peaches in a row. Liam’s mobile stops vibrating about ten minutes before class ends, and she rides the bus home next to a man who keeps blowing his nose into a used blue hankie. 

 

She almost runs up the front steps to their block of flats, and touches up her lipstick in the mirror of the lift. 

 

“Haz,” she calls out, pushing the door open. Zayn’s dog is around her feet almost immediately, little body wiggling with the force of his wagging tail. “Hello,” says Liam, dropping to her knees and burying her face in his fur. He’s hard to pet because he’s so happy, trying to lick her face and mostly getting her ear. “Hello, darling, I haven’t seen you in a while. Is Zayn here?”

 

Rhino somehow gets more excited at the mention of Zayn’s name, letting out a little bark. Liam looks around, at the jackets hung up in their entryway, but Zayn’s isn’t there. Liam kneels on the floor for a little while with her hands in Rhino’s fur, telling him how lovely he is, until she hears Harry calling her name. 

 

She follows Harry’s voice to the bathroom, and peeks around the door. Harry’s in the tub, covered in bubbles, hair twisted up in a bun on her head. A speaker is playing something smooth - Liam recognises it as her own playlist - and the room smells heavenly, something sweet and warm. Liam pulls off her scarf and hangs it over the towel rack, hanging her thick jacket and jumper up too. 

 

“Zayn left Rhino so she could take him to the vet straight after work,” says Harry. She’s painted her nails since Liam’s been out, borrowed Liam’s light blue varnish from the looks of it. 

 

“I was wondering about that,” says Liam, putting the toilet lid down so she can sit on it. “It was lovely to come home to.”

 

“How was class?” says Harry. She looks soft, and relaxed, and so lovely. Her knees break the surface of the water. Liam loves Harry’s legs - spent most of her class thinking about them. 

 

“It was alright,” says Liam, “missed you, though.”

 

“Did you get my texts?” says Harry.

 

“Yeah,” Liam smiles. 

 

Harry smiles, too, tilts her head in a way that means she wants a kiss, and Liam complies, hand on the rim of the tub for support. Harry kisses her like a _hello_ , and then like a continuation from earlier in the day, like a _come lick me out until I scream_. 

 

“Naughty,” says Liam when she pulls back, a little breathless. 

 

“Take your top off,” says Harry, grin dimpling, wet fingers playing with the hem of it, sneaking under to drift across bare skin. 

 

“You’re dripping on my jeans,” says Liam, knowing it’s futile even as Harry’s other hand rests on her chin, guiding her back to be kissed.

 

“Take them off then,” murmurs Harry against the plush of Liam’s mouth. 

 

They kiss for a bit more. Liam squirms a bit, warm and turned on from thinking of Harry all through class, and then the sweet, deep way Harry kisses. She lets out the softest little moan when Harry’s teeth sink into her bottom lip. 

 

“God,” says Harry, pulling away, “you’re dead sexy.”

 

Liam laughs, sitting back to pull her top off to the sound of Harry’s loud wolf whistle. “I think you’re quite fit, too,” says Liam. She pops open the button of her jeans and stands up to wiggle out of them, hand on the wall for support as she wobbles around trying to get them off. “Never wore jeans as tight as this before you,” complains Liam. “Bad influence, you are.”

 

“I think those are mine, actually,” says Harry. She’s rearranged herself so she’s back against the long side of the tub, knees to her chest to fit in the smaller space. All so she can watch Liam get undressed. Liam gives her a look, and Harry grins. “Sorry.”

 

Liam looks down to toe off her shoes, and then she bends over to pull off her socks. By the time she’s up again, Harry is watching her expectantly, having smeared a beard of bubbles over her chin. 

 

Liam bursts out in a laugh - the kind where she knows her eyes have all but slipped shut. “Ridiculous,” she says. 

 

“Hurry up,” says Harry, “wanna kiss you.”

 

“Hope you’re not thinking you’re getting anywhere near me with those bubbles on your face, mate,” says Liam, reaching around for the clasp of her bra. It comes off, drops to the floor, and then Liam is stepping out of her pants. “Have you got a hairband?”

 

“You’re so practical,” says Harry, frowning, looking odd and beautiful with the bottom half of her face covered in bubbles. “Come have sex with me.”

 

“Well it’s not like this is particularly sexy,” says Liam. She gestures to the bubble beard. 

 

Harry frowns harder, pulls a wet hairband off her wrist and hands it to Liam. Liam ducks her head to gather her hair up, winding it around and securing it in a messy bun. When she looks up, Harry is still frowning. “Do you really not like this?” says Harry, and Liam knows she means more than just the beard. “We could light some candles, if you’d like. We could go to the bedroom, or - I don’t know, I could put on something sexier?” She’s still got her ridiculous beard on, and Liam feels the strong urge to laugh, even though she feels bad. 

 

“No,” she hurries to reassure, “no, I love it.” Her cheeks feel hot like she’s done something wrong. “I love that we’re so comfortable with each other, yeah? It’s like we’ve been dating forever.” She sees the expression on Harry’s face. “In the best way, I promise.”

 

She steps into the tub and sits herself on Harry’s lap. They’re a bit short on space, but it’s alright, because she’s got Harry underneath her. Liam puts her hand on Harry’s wet shoulder, and kisses her, wrinkling her nose at the feeling of bubbles popping against her face. 

 

“You sure?” murmurs Harry against her mouth. 

 

Liam pulls back, smile working its way onto her face at the mess of bubbles they’re both sporting now. “Yeah,” she says, laughter in her voice, and she can see it on Harry’s face too, in love with this shy laugh kind of laugh she’s never seen before on Harry. “Yeah,” she says again, finding Harry’s hand in the water, like she’d been hesitant to touch, and guiding it up her thighs, until Harry’s fingers fumble over her clit, down to where she’s slick and swollen. Liam leans forward to coax Harry into a kiss. “I really fucking like it.”

 

“Liam,” moans Harry, other hand coming up to cup Liam’s jaw, swiping off the bubbles. Harry’s fingers move away from Liam’s pussy, even though Liam had been very clear on that, she’d thought. Instead, they trace the crease of Liam’s thigh, making her shiver, kiss Harry a little deeper. Harry likes to tease and Liam _loves_ it.

 

“We really should get rid of these beards, though,” Liam gasps. Harry’s tongue is lovely and her teeth are so sweet and sharp when they sink into Liam’s jaw in the place Harry had cleared. Harry hums her support, and then splashes Liam in the face slightly with water. Liam pulls back, spluttering and giggling, almost slipping out of Harry’s lap. When she finally wipes her eyes, Harry is watching her with a fond look on her face. 

 

Liam wipes off the bubbles from Harry’s face much more kindly. 

 

“I love the way we do this,” she reassures quietly. She gathers Harry’s hands to tangle their fingers together, but Harry takes Liam’s wrists and kisses Liam’s palms. 

 

“I fancy you quite a bit, Liam Payne,” says Harry, smiling up at Liam through her eyelashes. 

 

Liam laughs, plays with Harry’s hands while they smile each other, until she’s got her hands wrapped around Harry’s wrists instead. She takes them and presses them to the tiled wall behind Harry’s head, and Harry lets Liam kiss her while they’re still smiling, wrists flexing in Liam’s grip.

 

“We’re good together,” says Liam, and bites at Harry’s jaw the way Harry likes it. “You told me everything you like in bed before you even kissed me.” She holds Harry’s wrists with one hand, and puts her other hand on Harry’s wet shoulder, slides it down over Harry’s skin to press just lightly with her thumb at the hollow of Harry’s throat in a promise. 

 

“God,” says Harry, tilting her head back against the wall to bare more of her neck. She’s endlessly lovely like this, mouth parted, chest rising and falling with hitched breaths, dusky nipples soft in the humidity of the room, and Liam wants to lick them into her mouth. She starts at Harry’s neck instead, kissing from her pulse point to the lines of her collarbones. Harry’s shaved her legs while Liam was out, and they’re smooth in the heat of the bath. Their skin slips easily together, thighs and hips sliding like silk, the whole room smelling lovely and sweet-spiced. 

 

It’s heady, how pliant Harry can get under her. 

 

Liam gets lost in the slide of her tongue over Harry’s skin, the way Harry squirms underneath her. Harry tastes a bit like soap when Liam kisses across her chest, but Liam lets her hand glide up Harry’s side, cup one of her tits as she moves back up to kiss her. 

 

“You gonna be my good girl?” murmurs Liam between kisses and the sweet slide of Harry’s tongue. She pinches Harry’s nipple lightly, flicking her thumb over it until Harry arches her back, pushes her chest up into Liam’s hand with a soft noise. 

 

“Mhm,” says Harry, her smooth exhale sounding more like a moan than a confirmation, “always.” Her wrists flex again in Liam’s grip, and it gets Liam so hot knowing that Harry’s like this for her. Harry’s mouth slides along Liam’s jaw, her head tilting so that she can get at more of Liam’s neck, tugging Liam’s earlobe between her teeth to make her gasp. 

 

“Fuck,” breathes Liam, and ducks her head to kiss messily over Harry’s tits, sucking a nipple into her mouth and rolling her tongue over it. Harry groans, hips punching up when Liam pinches her other nipple hard, giving it a little twist. She switches sides to lave Harry’s other nipple, giving the same harsh treatment to the other one, until Harry is gasping, slippery wrists twisting in Liam’s grip.

 

“God,” says Harry, “fuck me.” Her voice has dipped lower, almost verging on a growl. Just playing with Harry’s tits usually gets her soaked, but the bath isn’t the best place for Liam to get her fingers in her. 

 

Liam glances around, and then kisses Harry again, taking easy control of the kiss while she lets Harry’s wrists drop. Harry’s hands immediately glide over Liam’s back, nails scratching in the best way down Liam’s spine. Liam arches against Harry, gasping into her mouth, and Harry grins, sliding her hands to cup Liam’s arse. 

 

“Cheeky,” chides Liam’ pulling back in the limited space, still in Harry’s lap.

 

“Ha,” says Harry, fingers digging into Liam’s arse.

 

“God, you’re just terrible,” says Liam, “what am I going to do with you?”

 

“Make me come so hard I can’t feel my toes,” says Harry. 

 

“Terrible,” says Liam, moving out of Harry’s lap, the water sloshing around their bodies as she moves. Harry watches her with dark eyes. 

 

“Get up on the side of the tub, yeah?” says Liam, sitting sinking down in the water to her elbows. Harry blinks at her for a moment, looking a bit stunned, and Liam giggles, spreading her legs to give Harry more room. 

 

“Your tits look amazing,” says Harry, ignoring Liam’s request. Instead, she leans over Liam’s body, hands steadied on the slippery sides of the tub, biceps defined as she nips at the underside of one of Liam’s breasts. 

 

“You’re getting distracted,” says Liam, who really doesn’t mind. 

 

“Mm,” says Harry, “sorry.” She pulls back, and Liam watches only a bit reluctantly as she stands up out of the water. She’s gorgeous, ridiculous long legs, hair all done up in a bun, the flyaway ends curling with the damp. Her tits are small and gorgeous, nipples the same shade of pink as her bitten bottom lip, and her mouth is curled in a smile as she looks at Liam, knows exactly what Liam’s thinking. 

 

“Go on then,” says Liam. Her voice sounds a bit raspy, and Harry laughs, throwing back her head, dimples appearing with the sunshine of her smile. 

 

She settles herself on the short edge of the bathtub on the far side, opposite Liam. Her back rests against the tiles, legs spread unabashedly, feet steady on either side of the rim of the tub. She glides her hands over her own wet skin, cups her tits and pinches her own nipples, slides a hand down to trace her fingers over her thighs. Liam can’t take her eyes off her. Harrys’ cunt is slick and swollen, deep pink, and Liam can barely stand to keep her mouth off it. 

 

She shifts around in the tub until she’s crawling towards Harry through the sweet-scented water. Harry waits for her with a slow smile on her face, eyes dark, fingers teasing just above the red of her pussy, nails dragging through trimmed curls. 

 

When Liam reaches her, she buries her face in Harry’s wet skin, mouth dragging up the crease of Harry’s thigh, kissing mindlessly over Harry’s tummy, her wet curls. Liam’s bottom lip drags lightly over Harry’s clit in a move that is only partially an accident, and Liam smiles when she hears Harry’s breath hitch in response. 

 

“Stop teasing me,” Harry whines. She says it quietly, though, like Liam might not hear, and keep going. Harry can never decide if she likes getting what she wants. 

 

Liam does as she’s told, this time. Her mouth finds the swollen lips of Harry’s pussy, sucking them sweetly to the sound of Harry’s moans. Harry’s hand comes up to rest at the back of Liam’s head as Liam happily buries her face in Harry’s cunt, tongue laving in broad strokes, just catching Harry’s clit, barely giving her what she wants. 

 

“Fuck,” groans Harry, nails scratching slightly at the hairs curling at the nape of Liam’s neck. “Fucking love your mouth, how did I get so bloody lucky?”

 

Liam giggles into Harry’s thigh, before sucking messy kisses down it until she reaches Harry’s cunt again. She noses at Harry’s clit softly, dipping her tongue to lick into Harry’s entrance. The taste of her is diluted from their bath, and Liam is determined to get it back. 

 

Liam sets to work properly, thumb working Harry’s clit in smooth circles, not quite enough to get her off, but enough to set her squirming down against Liam’s tongue where it’s licking deep into her. “Shit,” whines Harry, sounding wrecked, “Liam you _tease_.”

 

When Liam looks up - tongue busy, chin soaked - it’s to see Harry with fingers twisting her nipples in the rough way that always sets her sobbing when Liam does it. 

 

Liam moans into Harry’s cunt at the sight, drags her tongue up to _finally_ flick over Harry’s clit. 

 

“Shit,” hiccups Harry, tummy shaking when Liam drags her teeth lightly over the hood of it, before sucking in slow pulses. Harry’s hips twists so quickly that she almost slips down into the bath again. 

 

“Christ,” Liam giggles, hand on Harry’s hip to steady her, “this is dangerous stuff, yeah?”

 

“Shut up,” growls Harry, hand tightening on the back of Liam’s neck as she guides Liam’s head back to here she wants her. Liam is directed willingly back to Harry’s clit, and she sets her tongue against it, diligently setting out to find the unexpected curl of her tongue that will make Harry scream. 

 

Harry’s whole body shivers when Liam licks particularly hard, the prettiest moan dropping from her swollen mouth. 

 

She sounds gorgeous; looks it, too, when she meets Liam’s eyes, groaning at the sight of Liam between her legs. 

 

Liam keeps eye contact as she shifts into a better position on her knees, water sloshing around her. She laps at Harry’s clit as she brushes two fingers down Harry’s slit, teasing the wings of Harry’s pussy open, pressing gently at the entrance to feel it clench. “Fuck,” begs Harry, “fuck me, Liam.”

 

Liam pushes both her fingers in, curling them immediately, working them inside Harry with little pushes. Harry clenches around her, so lovely around Liam’s fingers. Liam puts her hand on Harry’s lower tummy, pressing down slightly to get the pressure right before she licks from her fingers up to Harry’s clit again, finding that pattern, licking just to the left of the most intense spot. 

 

“Oh my god,” Harry slurs slightly, “oh fuck, Liam, you’re so good.”

 

Liam smiles against Harry’s clit, nipping it slightly, and Harry makes a rough, high sound when Liam starts fucking her in earnest, the wet sound of Liam’s fingers sliding into her cunt echoing in their small bathroom with Harry’s gasps. 

 

“Shit,” Harry groans, “shit, right there.” She arches up onto Liam’s fingers, and Liam’s mouth drags off centre for a moment until Liam lands a slap on Harry’s thigh. Harry moans so loudly that it scares Liam for a moment. She pulls back just enough to see that it’s left a slight red mark. 

 

“God,” says Harry, sounding a bit out of it. “I really fucking liked that.”

 

Liam does it again, a bit harder this time, and Harry cries out, clenching unbelievably tight around Liam’s fingers. Harry’s hand come down to grab Liam’s wrist with a hectic, loose grip, urging Liam to fuck into her again. “More,” she says, “ _more_.”

 

Liam complies, groaning against Harry’s clit as she fucks into her. Harry’s moans are getting more urgent, her tummy tensing and shivering. She’s so, so wet, dripping down Liam’s chin and getting the palm of Liam’s hand slick. 

 

“Shit,” sobs Harry, “slap me again, please.”

 

_God_ , Liam thinks, and hits Harry’s thigh. Harry lets out a sob, pussy clenching so fucking hard under Liam’s tongue, around her thrusting fingers. 

 

Harry groans so loudly, voice going urgent as she begs for it _harder, please_. Liam pauses briefly to slide a third finger in, and Harry wails when Liam’s fingertips slide over her g-spot, head rolling against the tiled wall, tendons on her neck standing out. 

 

Harry’s fingers are curled around Liam’s wrist, not guiding her hand, just desperate for something to hold onto, for some semblance of control. 

 

“Gonna come,” she moans, and Liam’s tongue is getting a bit tired, but she redoubles her efforts, tonguing at Harry’s swollen clit, until Harry wails, shaking apart under Liam’s tongue, shivering around Liam’s fingers. 

 

Liam slows her tongue as Harry’s breaths calm, laving softly at Harry’s clit, with Harry’s fingers still curled around her wrist, holding Liam’s unmoving fingers inside her for a moment. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” says Harry. Her grip loosens, and Liam pulls her fingers out, wiping her soaked chin. She sits back on her heels and grins. 

 

Harry looks fucked out, blush dipping sweet over her cheeks and down her throat, chest still moving with her rushed breaths. “I love you,” says Harry. Her thigh is still distractingly pink from Liam’s hand. Liam leans forward to drop a chaste kiss on the skin, and Harry’s thigh jumps under her lips. 

 

“You are so good at that,” rasps Harry. Liam gets up on her knees to kiss Harry deep and plush. She loves kissing Harry almost as much as she loves going down on her. 

 

When they finally pull apart, Liam is squirming, slick all down her thighs from eating Harry out. 

 

“We should get out,” says Harry, “wanna bend you over the sink.”

 

Liam bites her lip to centre herself. “Alright,” she says. When she tries to get up, her knees are a little wobbly, and Harry reaches out to steady her. Liam laughs breathlessly, and steps out of the tub, offering a hand to Harry afterwards. They kiss once Harry is out, too, wet skin and warm air. Harry’s hands slide over Liam’s shoulder blades, pulling her closer when Liam starts to moan helplessly into her mouth. 

 

Harry’s fingertips glide down over the taught line of Liam’s tummy teasing at her belly button for a moment, before sliding further down to slip over her clit. Liam is soaking wet, and Harry moans into her mouth when she parts Liam’s folds and presses her middle finger to Liam’s dripping entrance. “Please,” murmurs Liam against Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry’s hands turn a bit frantic after that, turning Liam and guiding her over the sink with a hand at the small of her back. 

 

“We’re getting water all over the floor,” protests Liam, but spreads her legs anyway when Harry kneels behind her. 

 

“Can clean it up later,” offers Harry, hands on Liam’s thighs, sliding up to thumb open Liam’s pussy, spread her until Liam feels exposed and a bit dizzy. There’s a mirror above the sink, and Liam can see how flushed her cheeks are, how swollen and pink her mouth is. She looks wrecked, and Harry hasn’t even properly started yet.

 

“Won’t take much,” warns Liam, toes curling in the bath mat already. 

 

She drags her mouth along her forearm as she waits. 

 

Harry takes her time - always has. It’s lovely, the way she kisses the sensitive skin of Liam’s thigh, nose brushing the crease of it, so close to where Liam needs her tongue, but Harry moves on, shifting on her knees to bite at Liam’s arse, kisses that end with a bit of tongue, lips smooth and wandering. 

 

Liam tries to be patient, letting little moans sink into the wet skin of her forearm. “Harry,” she mumbles, heels shifting on the floor. She’s so wet, she’s aching for it. 

 

Then Harry simultaneously does the best and worst thing she could have done. She parts Liam’s cheeks and licks over her arsehole. 

 

Liam lets out a sobbed little _ah_ sound, head jerking up. Her eyes look wild, and she clings to the edge of the sink as Harry sucks lightly at her rim, tongue smoothing around her hole. “God,” Liam sobs, and then goes quiet except for messy sounds that echo around the bathroom walls. In the mirror, her mouth dips open and shut around words that never come, eyelids fluttering. 

 

It feels amazing, but she’s still aching, wet. Her clit is throbbing and Harry _isn’t touching her_. 

 

“Harry,” moans Liam, toes curling, knees almost giving out for a moment until she gains a bit more control, knuckles going white against smooth porcelain. Harry’s tonguing open her hole with a hectic kind of energy, hands kneading Liam’s arse. Liam feels wild, gasping out little moans with her pussy wet and untouched between her legs. 

 

“Harry, please,” she begs, finally, so desperate that it’s almost a yell. Harry hums against Harry’s hole, one hand leaving Liam’s arse to slip between her legs, thumb slipping through Liam’s folds to slide directly against Liam’s clit with an intensity that rides so closely between pain and pleasure. Liam’s breath stutters in her chest and she clenches so hard, she thinks she might come, but Harry pulls her thumb away, hand moving to Liam’s thigh instead, fingers digging into Liam’s skin. 

 

“What the fuck,” rants Liam, “what the fuck,” but Harry’s tongue is in her again, actually sliding inside and feeling so messy and lovely that Liam completely forgets what the was going to say. 

 

She almost cries when Harry pulls back. 

 

“Can you see yourself in the mirror?” says Harry, voice gone all deep and raspy. 

 

“What?” Liam blinks at her reflection. Her whole body is hot and tingling. She’s so _close_.

 

Harry laughs behind her. “Can you see yourself in the mirror?” Harry says again. 

 

“Um,” says Liam, “yeah.” 

 

Harry groans, sweet and lovely, forehead against Liam’s thigh. She must pull herself together quite quickly, because the next thing she says is: “I want you to watch yourself come.”

 

“Christ,” says Liam, “okay.”

 

“Look so lovely,” says Harry, kissing Liam’s thighs, “does it get you hot, knowing how gorgeous you are?”

 

Liam’s hitched moan sounds too loud in her ears as she blinks at herself in the mirror. “Yeah,” she breathes, biting into her blush bottom lip, looking messy and pretty and so needy for Harry. “Fuck.”

 

“Gonna get you off now proper, baby,” promises Harry. Her fingers slide over Liam’s cunt, two sliding inside her finally, Harry’s other hand moving between her legs to press down hard on Liam’s clit. Liam squirms on Harry’s fingers, hips rolling down for more of anything Harry gives her. Her moans sound so desperate when Harry starts to move, fingers fucking into her fast and hard with a wet sound that makes Liam’s cheeks burn. She watches her own lashes flutter in the mirror at the feeling, watches the line of her throat, tense as Harry gives it to her. 

 

Harry slows minutely, and Liam whines, but then a finger is pressing into her arse slowly, easy from spit and Liam’s own slick. She’s got two fingers in her cunt and one in her arse. Harry’s a little less coordinated trying to fuck Liam and slide her thumb over Liam’s clit at the same time, but it’s alright because Liam is so close anyway, with Harry’s mouth dragging over her hot skin, her hips hitching back against Harry’s fingers. She whines as she gets closer, can barely keep still as she gasps and shakes, crying out Harry’s name as she comes, almost screaming into the sink, her whole body too hot, too raw. 

 

“Fuck,” Harry croaks, once Liam’s breathing has settled. Liam’s arms shake when she lifts off the sink, and she just sits down instead of attempting to stand, relaxing back into Harry’s arms. 

 

“I am so loud,” says Liam, eyes closed as she presses her face into Harry’s neck. 

 

Harry hums a confirmation, fingers tracing up and down Liam’s spine. “I love it.” Liam can hear the grin in Harry’s voice, and she digs her fingers into Harry’s side to hear her yelp. Harry just grabs Liam’s wrist and tangles their hands together.

 

They sit quietly for a moment, and then Liam says: “We should probably take a shower or something.” 

 

“Yes, probably,” says Harry. She doesn’t sound too inclined to move, but Liam sighs, and heaves herself up, offering a hand. Harry just takes it and holds it, blinking up at her, and then across to the bathtub. “We’d have to drain the tub, first,” says Harry. 

 

“Well we can’t just sit here starkers,” protests Liam, “we’re filthy.”

 

Harry grips Liam’s hand properly, and lifts herself up with a reluctant grunt. She flicks the drain on the bath, and then stretches, looking lovely in the grey sunlight filtering through their skylight. “I’ll put the kettle on while we wait,” she decides. 

 

“Alright,” says Liam, dropping a kiss on Harry’s collarbone, sneaking a quick grab of her arse as Harry twists the door open. Harry turns to walk through, and then stops abruptly, Liam bumping into her behind. 

 

Zayn is sitting on their couch with Rhino in her lap, blinking at them wide-eyed. Zayn immediately squeezes her eyes shut. 

 

“Hello,” says Harry.

 

Zayn pops one earphone out. She’d had it on quite loudly, Liam can hear the beat of the song from across the room. 

 

“I came to pick up Rhino,” says Zayn, eyes still firmly shut, “and you two were shagging quite loudly in the bathroom. While you were supposed to be taking care of my dog.”

 

“It’s not like he needs much,” says Harry, “he mostly just lies about on our sofa.” 

 

“Harry,” groans Zayn. She puts her hand over her eyes and tilts her head back, a bit dramatically. 

 

“Well,” says Liam, cheeks hot with embarrassment, “you didn’t have to stay for the whole thing.”

 

“You have proper heating,” says Zayn, “and I came to ask you something. Well- two things.” Zayn peeks through her fingers, and then snaps them shut again. “Can you two please put some clothes on? I’m not saying you don’t look lovely, but it’s really not helping me forget what I heard.” 

 

“Oh,” says Liam, “sorry.” She grabs a towel and gives it to Harry, and then pulls on the shirt she’d borrowed from Harry for class, buttoning it until it hangs closed past her thighs. It’s about the best she can do for now. Harry ties her towel around herself, and then goes and sits on the couch next to Zayn with her legs tucked up underneath her. 

 

Liam just kind of leans her hip against the couch, conscious of the fact that she’s quite close to being naked. Harry eyes her up like she’s up for another round. Zayn clears he throat, having removed her hand from her eyes. 

 

“So,” she says. “I’m assuming you’re sleeping together?”

 

Liam looks at her a bit incredulously. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Harry’s same expression. 

 

Zayn rolls her eyes. “Like, sleeping in the same bed. Together. At night?”

 

“Yes?” says Harry.

 

“So you have a spare bedroom now?” prompts Zayn.

 

“Oh,” says Harry, “yeah, I suppose we do.” She looks back at Liam. “We should probably think about renting that out.”

 

“That’s what I was asking about,” says Zayn, “I’ve got a friend - Niall. She’s looking for a new place. Just for a few months. She’s new to the city.” Zayn catches Liam’s expression. “My hairdresser,” she confirms.

 

“Is she nice?” says Harry. 

 

“Yeah,” says Zayn, “you’ll love her. Bit messy, I think, but she says she can cook.”

 

“She seemed nice,” says Liam. Most of the day she’d met Niall had been a bit of a blur, unfortunately. “Friendly.”

 

“Very,” says Zayn. There’s something in the curve of her smile that suggests it’s more than that. 

 

“Is she,” says Liam. 

 

Zayn catches her own expression, pulling a poker face that is astoundingly terrible. “Yeah.”

 

Liam eyes her, but Zayn changes the subject. “Anyway,” she continues smoothly, “the other thing I was going to ask you.” She pets Rhino where he’s settled in her lap. “I was wondering if you could take Rhino for a week or so. My landlord is visiting. I never told her I have him, so…” she looks at between both hopefully, Rhino’s wide eyes on Liam. 

 

“Of course!” says Harry, reaching for Rhino immediately. Rhino’s tail wags and he stumbles about through the cushions until he can climb onto Harry’s lap and lick her wrists when she tries to pet him. “Are you gonna come stay with us, sweetheart? Yeah? You excited, Rhino. Oh you, are a good boy, aren’t you.” Harry continues to talk nonsense to the dog as Liam watches fondly. Rhino barks excitedly, and Harry looks back at Liam with shining eyes. “Liam,” she say, “we need one.”

 

Liam bites her lip to curb her fond smile. 

 

“I’d love one,” says Liam honestly. “Let’s just see how this first week goes, yeah?”

 

“It’s going to be the best week ever,” promises Harry, burying her face in Rhino’s fur, cuddling him close. “We’re going to go on lots and lots of walks, and feed you treats, and never ever let you go.”

 

“A week,” says Zayn. ‘And not too many treats, yeah? It’s not good for him.” She looks up at Liam, “Keep an eye on them, yeah?”

 

Liam laughs. “Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am ive never had a beta in my life all mistakes are 100% my own
> 
> title is from Dontcha by The Internet and its gay u should check it out


End file.
